MAINTENANT OU JAMAIS
by Losruoc Emixam
Summary: Il avait attendu cette soirée depuis si longtemps…il n’avait eu de cesse de tourner et retourner toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être aussi prudent. Mais cette fois ci, le cas était bien différent.


**MAINTENANT OU JAMAIS**

_Ceci est ma première fic, soyez donc indulgent s'il vous plaît! -M.C._

Il avait attendu cette soirée depuis si longtemps…il n'avait eu de cesse de tourner et retourner toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi prudent. Mais cette fois-ci, le cas était bien différent. Cinq ans qu'il attendait…cinq ans. Et enfin, sa patience avait portée fruit. Il sentait que pour une fois, il avait vraiment une chance. Maintenant que l'_autre_ n'était plus dans le portrait.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec la gent féminine. Ni dans quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Si on enlevait ses bons résultats en botanique, son prestige était bien mince. Il était si maladroit, si embourbé. Toujours en train de gaffer, de cafouiller. Mais il était temps que ça cesse. Il avait droit au bonheur lui aussi.

Il enfila sa plus belle robe de sorcier, la rouge. La nervosité le tenaillait, il sentait des papillons dans son ventre. Mais dans ses yeux brillaient une détermination comme on en avait jamais vu dans ce regard. Il prit de grandes respirations plusieurs fois, tentant de calmer cet horrible tract qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Il devait le faire. Et il allait le faire.

Il s'observa dans le miroir. Il s'était attendu à se trouver beau, mais hélas, malgré ses plus beaux atours, son menton rasé de près et le gel dans ses boucles brunes, il se trouvait toujours aussi moche. Cela ne fit rien pour calmer ses palpitations cardiaques, au contraire. Qui pourrait aimer un être aussi…conventionnel? Il n'avait rien qui frappait l'œil, contrairement aux autres Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas les muscles de Dean, le regard de Seamus ou le sourire de Ron. Il n'était rien. Et c'était sa malédiction.

L'on cogna à la porte du dortoir. Il frémit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se sentait maladif tout à coup. Il n'osait pas ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas. La crainte du jugement des autres le submergeait. Fallait-il reculer? Après tout, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi?

L'on frappa à nouveau, avec plus d'insistance cette fois. Une voix claire retentit, avec un accent bien connu:

-Neville? Es-tu prêt?

Helen. Il avait réussi à l'oublier, celle-là. Il se sentit tout à coup bien misérable, et indigne d'une amie comme elle. Il tenta un dernier effort pour se reprendre, se concentra pour reprendre contenance et cesser de trembler, et lança:

-J'arrive.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un mince filet, si mince qu'il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un à côté de lui l'aurait entendu. Il se sentait plus pathétique que jamais. Reprenant une autre grande respiration, il alla ouvrir précipitamment, ne voulant pas inquiéter son amie. Celle-ci, qui effectivement n'avait rien entendu, avait le poing dressé, s'apprêtant à cogner à nouveau. Dans la surprise de son regard, il déchiffrait également une légère inquiétude. Mais son apparition l'adoucit aussitôt. Puis, elle se plongea dans sa contemplation, le scrutant à la loupe. Neville tremblait. Il se sentait ridicule. Sans aucun doute, elle allait relever la tête et lui dire gentiment de se changer. Il en était sûr. Il était prêt à s'exécuter lorsque, contre toute attente, Helen releva la tête et replongea son regard bleu glacier dans le sien.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ces simples mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Il recula, s'adossant au mur, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de sa commode. Se rendant compte du malaise de son ami, Helen se précipita, lui demandant si ça allait. L'émerveillement avait fait place à la panique dans ses grands yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se soucie de lui. Il ne voulait pas que personne ne se soucie de lui.

-Ça va, dit-il promptement, mais en n'y croyant pas lui-même.

Helen s'aperçut de son doute. Elle s'apercevait toujours de tout.

-Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle pour le calmer. Tout sera parfait. Tu verras.

Sa voix apaisante l'aida à se décontracter. Il avait si peur. C'en était désespérant. La jeune fille, d'un an sa cadette, s'avança vers lui, sa longe robe bleue glissant sur le sol, son visage fin encadré de ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle était ravissante. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il désirait.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre sa poitrine. Neville s'agrippa à elle. Il avait tant besoin de ce câlin. Il retenait ses larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Son trouble était déjà beaucoup trop évident. C'est avec déception qu'il relâcha son étreinte, et qu'il affronta à nouveau son regard. Elle savait tout de lui. Elle connaissait tous ses secrets, tous ses problèmes. Et elle ne le jugeait pas. C'était si réconfortant.

Sa main pâle rejoint la sienne, beaucoup plus large et basanée. Elle l'encadra, la serrant avec affection. Elle savait ce qu'il lui coûtait d'enfin se révéler. Cinq ans dans l'ombre, cinq ans à souffrir en silence, d'une souffrance inconnue de tous sauf elle. Et maintenant, il était l'heure de laisser sortir tout ça. Elle se sentait un peu coupable. C'était elle qui était responsable de cet état d'âme, depuis qu'elle croyait que le moment était bien choisi. Elle lui avait dit que sa bien-aimée était maintenant prête, qu'elle avait l'esprit libre et qu'elle éprouvait une affection certaine pour elle. Elle s'était décidée à intervenir pour concrétiser enfin cette histoire. Et elle l'avait persuadée.

Et voilà qu'il tremblait, souffrant d'une indescriptible nervosité, et qu'il craignait de toute son âme ce moment fatidique. Il appréciait son réconfort, cette amitié si solide qui s'était développée entre eux au fil des années. Ils se connaissaient depuis six ans, et jamais leur lien n'avait failli se rompre, tant leur dévouement était extrême. Il se rappelait les heures passées en sa compagnie, alors qu'elle pleurait de ne pas être remarquée par celui qu'elle aimait. Dans la douleur, les amis se comprennent toujours. Et leurs situations étaient si semblables.

Ça avait beaucoup changé depuis. Helen avait maintenant plusieurs admirateurs, et était fort populaire auprès de la gent masculine de Poudlard. Mais surtout, _il_ avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'en ce jour de la Saint-Valentin, il se décide à lui déclarer sa flamme, qu'elle savait bien réelle. Peut-être était-ce également ce qui l'avait poussé à proposer à Neville cette journée particulière pour faire sa déclaration?

Elle sortit de ses rêveries. Neville était prêt. Mort de trouille, il avait quand même pris la décision d'aller de l'avant. Il était maintenant debout devant elle, son bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, son regard brillant de détermination. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ils le savaient tous deux.

Elle lui tendit son bras, qu'il prit, tant par galanterie que pour s'appuyer sur elle. Ses jambes étaient en coton, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui montre. D'un simple regard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils se mirent en marche et quittèrent le dortoir.

L'ambiance était des plus romantiques qui soit. Les couloirs de l'école étaient illuminés de chandelles et partout l'on voyait l'éloge de l'Amour. En bas, dans la Grande Salle, tous les étudiants célébraient, au son de la musique. Hermione Granger avait convaincue McGonagall d'organiser cette soirée de Saint-Valentin, et s'était arrangée pour que tout soit parfait. Si elle avait su…

Les deux amis finirent par arriver à la Grande Salle surpeuplée. Au milieu des tables se dressait une piste de danse improvisée, et sur l'estrade les Bizarre Sisters entamaient une chanson d'amour moldue, _I don't wanna miss a thing_ d'Aerosmith. Notre couple fit sensation à son arrivée, tant chez les Gryffondors que dans les autres maisons. Helen se retrouva bien entendu entourée d'une meute d'admirateurs, et quelques filles, dont Hermione, complimentèrent l'habillement de Neville. Ce dernier sourit bêtement, commençant à prendre de l'assurance. L'ambiance était merveilleuse. Il était temps. Il fallait trouver la jeune fille de son cœur et lui déclarer sa flamme, spontanément, sans se soucier des autres, et lui tendre le bouquet. C'était simple.

Alors pourquoi était-il au bord de la syncope? Son souffle était court et saccadé, ses mains moites, ses jambes molles, de la sueur dégouttait sur son front, risquant de faire couler le gel par la même occasion. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il fallait la trouver. Et alors il la vit.

Là-bas, au bout complètement de la piste, sirotant une Bièraubeurre, se trouvait la dame de ses pensées, accoudé au mur. Elle portait une robe verte qui lui seyait à ravir, sans manches, légèrement décolleté, ses cheveux roux tombant tout autour d'elle, en cascade sur ses épaules frêles et menues. Ginny Weasley. _Ginny_. Le seul amour de sa vie, celle pour qui battait son cœur depuis sa troisième année, qu'il avait suivie au ministère de la Magie deux ans plus tôt pour la protéger de sa baguette et de son corps. Ginny. Elle se dressait là, fière, belle, indépendante, sans un regard pour l'assistance, se fichant des autres. Ginny.

Neville sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il s'agrippa à une chaise pour ne pas sombrer. Il était si nerveux, si nerveux. Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour reculer. Reprenant contenance, il poursuivit son périple, raccourcissant à chaque pas la distance entre elle et lui. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ça y est, encore une dizaine de pas et il y serait. Cinq pas. Quatre. Trois.

Une main inconnue l'agrippa alors et l'attira vers lui. Dean. Ce dernier lui parlait malgré la musique environnante, tentant de se faire entendre. Neville ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait se débarrasser de lui. Ginny était là, à trois pas. Il devait aller la voir. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Jamais le moment ne serait aussi parfait.

Il se défit de Dean, répondant de façon incohérente à la question posée. Peu importait. Il devait aller voir Ginny. Il se retourna pour s'élancer vers son amour, mais s'arrêta. Elle avait disparue. Trop tard.

Il jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil à la salle surpeuplée. Où était-elle? Et alors il la vit.

Elle parlait avec Luna Lovegood, non loin de la porte. Tandis que son regard se posait sur elles, la jeune Serdaigle releva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Neville, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, se retourna. Il culpabilisait.

Luna l'aimait. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Voilà deux ans qu'elle lui tournait autour, sans grande subtilité. Neville se sentait coupable de ce sentiment. Coupable de la repousser chaque fois qu'elle tentait un effort pour l'approcher. Coupable de ne pas l'aimer.

Il ne pouvait avouer sa flamme à Ginny à deux pas de Luna. Ça aurait été trop blessant pour la jeune Serdaigle. Et il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Il retourna se mêler à la foule. Les Bizarre Sisters jouaient maintenant une de leurs compositions, qui parlait d'amour, cela va de soi. L'amour, toujours l'amour. C'était si compliqué. Il regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas d'alcool dans la pièce. Au moins, il aurait pu se dégêner. Mais McGonagall n'allait pas faire autant de concessions auprès des élèves.

Il se décida à rejoindre Helen. Celle-ci se trouvait toujours au milieu des gens, véritable centre d'attraction. Et elle avait enfin capté le regard de celui qu'elle aimait. Il était là, à quelques pas d'elle, la dévorant des yeux de façon évidente. Seamus n'avait jamais été subtil. Neville sourit. À coup sûr, cette histoire débutait ce soir. C'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

La chanson cessa, pour revenir à un slow moldu. _Amazed_, de Lone Star. Aussitôt, Seamus invita Helen à venir danser, et celle-ci accepta avec plaisir. Au moins ceux-ci étaient fixés. Il en était tout autrement de sa propre histoire d'amour.

Il reporta le regard sur Ginny. Elle se trouvait encore là-bas, mais seule. Enfin! Il allait se diriger vers elle lorsqu'une main prit la sienne. Il se retourna. Luna. Rouge comme une pivoine. Qui ne se décidait pas à lui lâcher la main.

-Veux-tu danser avec moi? demanda la jeune fille, avec cet air bizarre qui la caractérisait.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire non? Il savait l'effort que cela lui coûtait de venir lui demander, alors qu'il la repoussait toujours. Mais c'était le dernier jour pour repousser une jeune fille. La déception lui serra le cœur. Déposant son bouquet sur une table, il accepta.

Le sourire que Luna lui fit! Il se sentait atrocement coupable. Au fond, peut-être était-ce pire de lui faire maintenir l'illusion? Mais c'était trop tard, il avait accepté. Prenant une grande respiration, il serra la jeune Serdaigle contre sa poitrine et s'élança sur la piste de danse.

Quel idiot il faisait. Dieu merci, un slow n'avait aucun pas précis. Il se sentait tout de même atrocement embourbé, comme s'il était de plomb alors que tous les autres avaient des mouvements fluides. Quel imbécile. Il aurait dû dire non. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit non? Et Luna qui lui faisait son plus beau sourire, avec tout le désir dans ses yeux. C'en était trop. Détournant la tête, Neville se lança dans la contemplation des autres.

Hermione et Ron dansaient ensemble, au beau milieu de la piste, non loin d'eux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, mais cela avait pris si de temps avant qu'ils se décident que tous étaient transportés de joie à les voir. Non loin d'eux se trouvaient Ernie Mcmillan et Hannah Abbot, le couple de l'heure chez Poufsouffle. Et dans un coin, brûlants tous deux de désir mais n'osant précipiter les choses, Helen et Seamus, qui chuchotaient entre eux malgré la musique. Tant d'âmes s'étaient trouvés cette année. Pourquoi alors de son côté, tout n'était qu'incertitude? Pourquoi lui aussi, ne trouverait-il pas enfin la flamme auprès de celle qu'il aimait?

La chanson était presque terminée. C'était maintenant le bout intense, où la chanteuse mettait toute son émotion. Incapable de se retenir, Neville retourna la tête dans l'autre sens, vers la porte, vers Ginny.

_Every little thing that you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_It just keeps getting better _

Il la voyait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Que faisait-elle là? Parlait-elle à quelqu'un?

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever _

Son coeur battait maintenant plus que jamais. Il lui semblait qu'un bras entourait la taille de Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Hallucinait-il? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qui était-ce?

_Every little thing that you do _

_Oh, every little thing that you do _

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

Son coeur s'effondra. Harry. C'était Harry. Lui qui n'était pas revenu à Poudlard pour sa septième année, lui qui avait laissé tomber Ginny pour lutter contre Voldemort, lui qui avait toujours empêché Neville de se manifester, embrassait maintenant Ginny avec fougue à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. La Saint-Valentin l'avait poussé à revenir sur sa décision, l'avait dissuadé de mettre ses émotions au placard et de passer à côté de la seule chose qui compte, l'amour.

Les trois dernières notes de la chanson sonnèrent. Simultanément, Ron et Hermione, Ernie et Hannah, Helen et Seamus posèrent leurs lèvres sur celles de leur partenaire. Au même instant, Luna se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre les lèvres de Neville. Ce dernier, tournant la tête, reçut le baiser sur la joue. C'était fini.

Effondré. Il était effondré. Comment le destin avait-il pu le trahir comme ça? Tout était si parfait. L'ambiance, le costume, la musique…tout ça pour rien? Tout ce bagage d'émotions depuis cinq ans, cet espoir imbécile que Ginny avait passé à autre chose et, ô suprême idiotie, qu'elle pourrait être intéressé à lui. Tout ça lui sautait maintenant à la figure. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et ne l'aimerait jamais. Harry. Ça avait toujours été Harry. Personne d'autre ne pouvait prétendre à ce cœur noble, au cœur de la beauté rousse qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Seulement Harry.

Il était sur le point de vomir. Tout ce bouillonnement d'émotions se jetait dans son estomac, et le contractait, comme pour le démolir. En proie à une douleur pareille, aucun remède n'était envisageable.

Luna lui demanda si ça allait, elle paraissait inquiète. Neville ne l'entendit pas. Il n'entendait plus rien. La souffrance le submergeait. Sentant qu'il allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre, il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit, quittant la salle, passant à côté de Harry et Ginny, les yeux dans les yeux, qui levèrent à peine la tête pour le voir passer. Courant plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, il traversa les couloirs, anéanti, la mort dans l'âme. Il ignorait où il allait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de sortir de Poudlard, d'aller loin, très loin d'ici.

Il atteint finalement le hall, et poussa les portes, se fichant des portraits le menaçant d'aller prévenir les professeurs s'il violait le couvre-feu. Plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait que cette effroyable douleur, le consumant, lui tordant les boyaux.

Il émergea sous un ciel gris, d'où tombaient de doux flocons de neige. Il n'était pas habillé chaudement, mais ne ressentait pas le froid, tant la douleur faisait battre son cœur. Il traversa le parc enneigé, laissant enfin échapper le cri qui avait monté à ses lèvres dans la Grande Salle. Un cri terrible, inhumain. Un véritable gémissement de bête blessée.

Il s'effondra à genoux dans la neige. Des larmes secouaient tout son corps, et il poussait des sanglots déchirants. C'était fini. Il était vaincu. À quoi bon continuer maintenant? Il ne pouvait rivaliser avec Harry. Il valait infiniment mieux que lui. Ginny le savait, et c'était pourquoi il avait toujours obnubilé ses pensées. Dieu que Potter avait de la chance!

La chance…lui n'en avait pas. Neville n'avait jamais été chanceux. Il avait perdu ses parents jeunes, comme Harry, mais la mort des Potter était douce en comparaison de la folie des Londubat. Il n'avait jamais réussi à ne pas décevoir sa grand-mère, qui ne cessait de ressasser qu'il n'était pas du tout à la hauteur de son père. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment immiscé parmi les autres, l'A.D. n'ayant que temporairement comblé ses besoins. Ceux qu'il qualifiait ses amis l'étaient par pitié. Il n'avait même pas réussi à ne pas causer de peine à son entourage. Il n'avait qu'à penser à Luna. Elle devait encore être déprimée à cause de son attitude à la fin du slow. Et alors ça le frappa.

Il était mieux mort. Il cesserait de causer toutes ces souffrances et ces déceptions. Et surtout, il cesserait de souffrir, _lui_. Après tout, qui avait besoin de lui? Ginny avait Harry. Ses parents le reconnaissaient à peine. Sa grand-mère ne cessait de le critiquer, quel poids de moins pour elle! Quant à l'Ordre du Phénix et ses amis, il n'était qu'un boulet pour eux. Il était totalement inapte sur le terrain. La preuve: au ministère de la Magie, deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait rien pu faire pour les aider, et encore moins pour sauver Sirius. Son seul véritable regret était de laisser Helen seule. Mais elle aurait Seamus pour la consoler et l'aider. Au moins, cette douleur-là serait passagère. Alors que s'il restait vivant, elle serait éternelle.

Son choix était fait, clair, limpide. Essuyant ses larmes gelées, il se releva, pris d'un étrange calme face à cette résolution pourtant si sombre. Pas de temps à perdre. Ça devait finir maintenant. La moindre seconde de retard pourrait menacer tout ce projet, car il était évident que Neville était trop lâche pour exécuter un acte semblable si ses amis venaient le retrouver. Il devrait expliquer son malaise, cacher tout ça, mentir à nouveau. Non. C'était hors de question. Ils ne devaient plus se soucier de lui. Jamais.

Il s'élança aussitôt vers la serre numéro 3. Il se rappelait le dernier cours de botanique. Le professeur Chourave leur avait montré une nouvelle plante, le _silexis levitas_, dont la sève rouge était particulière: une goutte de celle-ci pouvait sauver une vie lors d'une attaque d'apoplexie ou une crise cardiaque, mais deux gouttes, au contraire, pouvaient tuer. C'était apparemment un poison violent, qui tuait sans souffrance, ne causant qu'une certaine chaleur…le professeur Chourave avait comparé cette sensation à celle ressentie lorsqu'on vidait d'un trait un verre de whisky pur feu.

Neville pénétra dans la serre. Il était en paix avec lui-même, calme comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il en était le premier étonné. Rapidement, il repéra la plante en question. En trois enjambées il était rendu. Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit son ciseau à plante, qu'il traînait toujours sur lui. Prenant une grande respiration, il saisit le haut du _silexis levitas_ et d'un coup rapide, trancha la tige. Aussitôt, la sève rouge et collante se répandit sur ses doigts. S'abaissant à sa hauteur, Neville plaça la plante coupée au-dessus de son visage et ouvrit la bouche. Une goutte tomba sur sa langue. C'était un goût un peu amer, mais dégageant un parfum envoûtant. Il avala avec délectation, sentant son œsophage s'embraser d'une chaleur fort agréable. La libération était proche.

Une deuxième goutte s'abattit sur sa langue. Rejetant la plante sur le sol, il avala celle-là aussi. Ça y est. C'était la fin. Elle ne tarderait plus. Enfin, il serait libre. Libre de sa douleur, libre du chagrin et de la déception qu'il provoquait. Il ne serait plus jamais un boulet. Jamais.

Il s'étendit parmi les herbes, sentant cette chaleur, incroyablement bienveillante, se répandre dans tout son corps. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Il s'endormait. Ce n'était donc que ça, la mort. Un sommeil profond, extraordinairement doux. Cette sensation brisait chez lui toute peur. La mort n'avait rien d'effrayant. Ce n'était que douceur et volupté.

Il entendit prononcer son nom. Il crut d'abord avoir rêvé, être victime d'hallucination. Mais il sentit alors une main fine serrer la sienne. Cette froideur, ses doigts serrant son poignet, c'était bien réel. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Helen se tenait devant lui, en larmes. Elle ne cessait de répéter: « Oh mon Dieu! Neville, Neville! ». Son regard se porta sur la plante meurtrière. La panique y était visible. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait de précieux, tout ce qu'elle avait de profond s'effondrait. Neville en souffrait. Il ne voulait avoir pour dernière image de ce monde le visage de sa meilleure amie paniquée. Il devait la chasser, lui faire comprendre.

Mais Helen ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle se mit à hurler de terreur, criant: « À l'aide! À l'aide! Amenez madame Pomfresh! ». Elle ne pouvait laisser là Neville, qui de toute évidence agonisait: il était en sueur, rouge, et ses membres étaient de plomb.

-Non, souffla le jeune homme brun, la voix rauque et faible. Non, n'appelles pas. C'est fini. C'est presque fini.

Helen était horrifiée. Neville la suppliait de le laisser mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Quand elle avait su pour Ginny et Harry, elle s'était informé sur ce qui s'était passé et, apprenant par Collin Crivey qu'il était parti en courant, s'était précipité à sa suite. Elle avait vu par la fenêtre des traces dans la neige du parc, et s'était élancé dehors, sans prendre le temps de se couvrir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait commis l'irréparable.

-Non, souffla-t-elle, les yeux gonflés de larmes. Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas te laisser partir…

-Il le faut, répondit Neville, qui commença à trembler convulsivement. Je serai beaucoup plus utile mort. C'est tout ce que je mérite, tout ce qui peut me sauver, et vous sauver.

-C'est faux, rétorqua Helen, au bord de la crise de larmes. C'est faux.

-C'est la seule façon de ne plus être un poids pour vous. Laisse-moi partir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? cria Helen, hystérique. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit! Pas comme ça…pas comme ça!

Elle pleurait, complètement dépassée, démolie. Neville sentit la culpabilité le prendre. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas? N'avait-il pas le droit, pour une fois dans sa vie, de faire ce qu'il devait faire, sans personne pour le critiquer?

Il voyait trouble. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Sous peu, il n'entendrait plus.

Il reprit contenance. Il n'avait peut-être plus le contrôle sur son corps, mais ses facultés mentales étaient encore entières. Il devait lui dire. Tout.

-Helen...dit-il. Ma vue se brouille. Je m'affaiblis à vue d'oeil. Je ne pourrai plus parler d'ici une minute, alors écoute-moi bien. Je t'en supplie.

Helen, continuant de pleurer, hocha la tête. Son dévouement était sans bornes. Dieu qu'il l'admirait.

-Je l'ai aimé. Plus que tout au monde. Mais je ne peux pas concurrencer Harry. Jamais je n'aurai de place dans son cœur. C'est inutile. Et c'est la seule chose qui me poussait à continuer. J'aurais aimé que ce soit plus simple. Mais ce ne l'est pas.

Helen se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'interrompre. Comment pouvait-il avoir un raisonnement pareil? Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que rien au monde ne pouvait sauver Neville désormais. Il avait commis l'irréparable. L'on ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'était engagée à l'écouter jusqu'à la fin, et une promesse était sacrée. Elle se fit donc violence et continua de l'écouter.

-Personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne doit pleurer. Que toi. J'en ai marre que les autres aient pitié de moi, aient du chagrin à cause de moi. Ginny ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'elle est la cause de ça. Dis-leur…que nul n'est responsable. Je souffrais. Voilà tout. Promets-moi de cacher cette vérité. S'il te plaît…

La tristesse submergeait Helen. Même à la fin, Neville pensait aux autres. Ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça, il avait encore tant à faire, tant à donner. Secouée de sanglots, Helen hurlait intérieurement contre cette injustice, cet acte irréfléchi qui lui enlevait maintenant son seul _vrai_ ami, son confident. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Neville attendait sa réponse. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt dans le doute.

-Je…te le promets, dit Helen, la voix saccadée par le chagrin, mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Neville, qui ferma les yeux, se laissant enfin aller. Sa tête bascula sur le côté. C'était fini.

Helen s'acquitta de sa promesse. Nul n'en su rien. Les autres élèves de Poudlard, la grand-mère Londubat, les professeurs, elle raconta à tous la même histoire. Neville était horriblement tourmenté, mais n'en avait parlé à personne pour ne pas les déranger. Au bout du compte, il avait accompli un acte irréfléchi, y voyant une solution. Tous pleurèrent un jeune homme si bon, si attentionné aux autres. La commotion fut ressentie par tous.

Mais Helen rageait intérieurement. Tous ces gens, qui aujourd'hui pleuraient Neville, ne lui avaient jamais démontrés la moindre sympathie sincère, préférant s'en occuper par pitié. Cela la démolissait complètement. Ce n'était pas mort qu'il avait besoin d'eux, c'était lorsqu'il était bien vivant, et en proie à ses démons intérieurs. L'absurdité du monde la révoltait. Tous étaient coupables dans cette histoire. Certes, c'était lui qui avait pris le poison, mais la société avait tué Neville Londubat.

Une telle tragédie n'avait qu'un bon côté: désormais, tous ceux qui avaient côtoyés le jeune Gryffondor avaient compris la fragilité de la vie, et profitèrent au maximum de celle-ci. Il la savait précieuse, et dès lors ne s'empêchèrent pas de démontrer leur amour, leur amitié et leur affection à quiconque, peu importe le jugement des autres.

Mais même cette prise de conscience ne valait pas un aussi lourd sacrifice. Puisse le monde entier comprendre cela.

**FIN**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré le caractère sombre de ce texte. J'ai cru Neville Londubat tout distingué pour illustrer mon message: la vie est une rivière qui coule sans s'arrêter. Profitez-en un maximum avant qu'elle s'assèche. Et surtout…dites à vos proches - parents, amis, peu importe – que vous les aimez.**

_**Maxime Coursol**_


End file.
